Mandrake Falls
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: George, David and Kevin had hoped that they had escaped the horrors of Raccoon City, taking refuge in the forest. the city was only the beginning of what was to come. PlantxKevin & DavidxKevin.


"Damn, how much further before we reach a crossroad?" David grumbled.

"Oh..it can't be much further, David. we must be at least in the middle by now."

George replied to the tired plumber, trying to keep up his optimistic demeanor.

"heh, at lest we're out of the city right? it's way better than being surrounded by

those monsters. we get to catch our breath out here." Kevin grinned as he crossed his

arms behind his head.

the three men had grown overwhelmed and frustrated with the unfathomable creatures

back in Raccoon City. that town used to be their home, it felt safe and familiar. but now it

had seemed that the city never prospered, with all the fire and monsters wandering

around.

"yes, seeing all this green scenery is a nice change. it's so peaceful.." George sighed.

"but isn't it too quiet?" David looked up at the sky, remnants of blue hues barely peeked

out from the smoke riddled air space. "what do you mean?" Kevin peered over at the

plumber.

"I mean there's no birds. I haven't seen a bird or a squirrel around here, have you?"

"noo...why would that matter?" Kevin laughed nervously.

"it's a sign of trouble. something's not right." David rasped, instinctively going for

his folding knife in his tool belt.

"now, now boys. let's not get ahead of ourselves. we need to stay calm." George tried to

reassure the cop and the plumber. the doctor tried a small smile before turning his gaze

forward. he was becoming a little unnerved himself. the forest was too quiet save for the

distant screams in the city miles away. there were no animals, or people, in sight.

worst of all, he was almost sure that they were lost.

George was an avid outdoorsman, hiking and camping was as second nature to him as it

would be to stitch up an open gash. he normally had a good sense of direction, but

obviously his nerves were shot, he was tired and frightened. he knew that his team would

fair much better if he had a map, or at least a compass.

"George, we can't keep going like this. we need to have a plan.." Kevin rubbed his chin.

"you're right, this is getting ridiculous. well, let's sit and rest for a little bit."

the three men sat on some fallen logs as makeshift chairs. Kevin checked his .45 to see

how many bullets remained, it would last him for a little while.

David picked up a stray stick and began to whittle it with his knife. he didn't care if he

carved anything into it, it was just something to pass the time.

eventually, David had realized that the stick was forming a sharp edge.

what a lovely little spearhead he had created...

George sighed in relief as he finally got the chance to rest, even if it was on some

filthy log. he clasped his hands in his lap, a habit he had ever since he was a boy.

that thought provoking habit had helped him quite a bit through the years, it just might

do some good to put it to use at this very moment.

"alright, let's try to think about what we've tried so far..." George thought aloud.

"well, we tried to keep the sun on our shoulder. we tried both shoulders for a long time,

neither of them worked." Kevin yawned.

"we could try to follow a river, it should lead us to the end of the forest."

David peered up through his long bangs.

"that is something, but I worry about the echo bouncing around and throwing us off track.

we could get more lost." George bit his lower lip in deep concentration.

"have we even heard a river this whole time? is there even one in these woods?"

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. David sat up straight at the realization.

"I haven't heard of one yet, but that doesn't mean that there isn't one around here."

George reassured the men. "how do you know?" David asked, picking up another stick.

"I used to hike in these woods, but that was years ago. I can't remember all the trails.

none of them look particularly familiar. I know that there is a river somewhere..."

George gave a tired smile, his shoulders slumping forward in near defeat.

"ok then. let's just try that and see what happens. we should try everything we can

to get out of here, it's better than just sitting around." Kevin sat up and patted the

dirt and moss off of his uniform pants.

David glanced at Kevin's ass when he smacked himself there. David frowned and glanced

away quickly, forcing the heat away from his face. the plumber had fancied the rugged

cop for quite some time, seeing him on more than one occasion at J's Bar.

but now was not the time to form romantic feelings.

"alright, it's decided then. we keep walking until we hear a river. once we find one, we

should just follow it out of the woods. one end might either lead back into the city,

or somewhere else. but eventually, we'll find our way out." George smiled with

confidence.

"the sooner we get out of here, the better." Kevin rolled his shoulders.

"after you, doc." David mumbled, sitting up from his seat.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

for another half hour, the men trekked on in hopes of finding a water source.

every so often Kevin would kick away a stone, he never was a patient man.

he was beginning to get bored, which was far worse than being tired, in his opinion.

he tried to listen for the sounds of a river, while at the same time play little games

to pass the time in hopes of getting out of this nightmare faster.

time flies when you're having fun, or at least preoccupied...

David didn't mind the forest as much. it was much nicer than working on people's toilets,

or working alone in hot boiler rooms. at least out here, he was with company and he

could enjoy the exercise and the fresh air.

it was a rare treat for a city rat...

George had his hands in his coat pockets, his fingers playing with the gold ring he used

to wear. it was a token of his marriage to his former wife. it was a symbol of love,

accomplishment, fulfillment. but now, it was just a cold piece of metal.

he had loved his wife, he tried to make things work between them. but there were so

many people at the hospital that depended on him, their lives were hanging by a thread.

saving precious, innocent lives took priority over all else. it cost him his marriage.

life is so precious...

being there in the forest reminded the men of the true essence of nature.

nature wasn't just about trees and flowers, it's not even just the animals. but it was

also about humanity, life. at one time, nothing existed and earth was untouched.

it was a wondrous, mysterious miracle that life on earth began.

people used to believe that life was a precious gift, a miracle.

but it's so easily taken for granted...

now, everyone in the world will hear of the events of Raccoon City and they will stop and

wonder how it all came to this. why hurt each other? why kill? why create monstrosities?

people are born everyday. they live, grow and have so much potential.

they live, laugh, and love...

Kevin shook his head as he began to feel the tears well up in his eyes.

he sniffed hard and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

why...? why...?

"hey, you ok man?" David arched an eyebrow over at the normally happy police officer.

"wha-? oh, yeah. I'm fine! just allergies." Kevin grinned openly.

it will be alright, everything will be just fine.

Kevin stood up straight and kept reassuring himself that everything happened for a

reason.

he was still alive, he wasn't alone. he believed that he and his team would make it out.

they just had to, right?

"hey, do you hear that?" George stopped suddenly to listen in. David strained his ears

to try to catch whatever it was that caught George's attention. still no birds.

"I hear a river now, I'm sure of it!" George smiled.

"oh, finally!" Kevin raised his arms above his head in relief.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

George, David and Kevin jogged ahead to find the river they heard.

only to come upon an old, run down cabin.

"huh? a cabin out here? in the middle of nowhere?" Kevin scratched his head.

how in the world was there a single, lone cabin in the woods?

"maybe we're further away from Raccoon City than we though?" George pondered.

"should we go inside? there might be a map in there. or a phone..." David put his hand on

his hip and surveyed the age of the small cabin. did someone live here at some point?

"careful, there might be more of those things nearby." Kevin hunched over in a cautious

stance with his gun. he took the lead and scurried over to the front door of the cabin.

Kevin put his eye to the door and listened for sounds. nothing. silence.

Kevin turned the door knob, surprised to find it unlocked. he threw open the door and

shot into the cabin, turning right and left in search of any monsters. there were none.

he put his gun in his holster and waved his teammates over. "all clear."

David and George hurried over to Kevin and closed the door behind them.

the cabin was a mess. the dust and cobwebs was nothing compared to the scraps of paper

littering the floor, they were even tacked on the wall in a disorganized manner.

the bedding was unkempt and smelled awful, they haven't been washed in a long time.

there was hardly any food in the cabin, but whatever was there, it was rotting.

if there was someone living here, they may not have been in the right set of mind.

"was this possibly a vacation cabin?" George picked up a lone book off the floor.

the doctor glanced at a small bookshelf and wandered over to it. it was a sophisticated

collection of tomes. Hamlet, Romeo & Juliet...so much Shakespeare!

whoever lived here was educated.

George picked up a novel from the bed and examined it, war & peace.

it might've just been exhaustion playing tricks on George's mind, but he felt that there

was a suspicious theme about this choice of books. he opened the front cover of the book

and was surprised to see a beautifully handwritten message on the inside of the cover.

_To my loving husband, Albert._

_you are my whole world. my air, my heart beat, my all. _

_there is nothing more important, more precious, than love itself. _

_life is too precious to throw away for petty disputes. remember this, my darling._

_yours forever more, Dorothy._

George sighed painfully as he closed the book and placed it carefully on the bookshelf.

whoever lived here, wasn't alone, at least not the entire time. but where were they?

David picked up a photo frame off from a table and examined it half-heartedly.

seeing that it was an elderly couple in the photo, he had to try hard to not let a little

smile creep over his face. they looked so happy, complete.

"a couple used to live here, but where did they go?" David mumbled aloud.

the front door suddenly opened, taking the men by surprise.

in walked an old man. he had to at least be in his sixties.

he wore brown pants with the suspenders over a white button-up shirt. he looked clean

for a lone old man. he didn't seem to be losing his marbles, despite the conditions of the

cabin. but where was his wife..?

"oh, I'm sorry. I was not expecting company." the old man smiled warmly as he closed

the door behind him. "we're sorry for intruding, sir. but we are lost and are trying to find

our way out of the woods." George smiled politely to the old man.

"ah, I thought as much. you three don't look like you're from around here." he chuckled.

"we thought it would be nice to take a small hike." Kevin grinned. David rolled his eyes.

"oh, I'm afraid I'm fresh out of maps right now. but I think there's some at the old

hospital down the trail." the old man glanced at his watch. "a hospital, out here?"

George widened his eyes at the frail man. it's not possible, the area is so isolated...

"yes, there was a hospital in working condition a few years back. but it had shut down

for..repairs. but they never bothered to get it up and running again. can't say that I

blame them, there's hardly anyone out here. there was no real point."

the man nodded sadly.

"oh...well, if there is a map, or a radio, we could really use that." George smiled

in response, trying to recover from his surprised reaction. "alright then, I'll take you

straight there." the man smiled and instantly moved to the door to lead the way.

"wait, are you really going to lead us? in your condition?" George held out his hand to

halt the older man. "oh, it's no trouble. it's not very far and believe it or not, all this

fresh air has done wonders for my health, I feel twenty years younger!" he chuckled.

"well..alright." George agreed hesitantly. it was instinct for him as a doctor to worry

for the health of others, and this man didn't look fit for a hike.

"um..excuse me, but...are you Albert?" George questioned meekly, remembering the

book.

"oh, I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Albert Kensington" the man beamed.

"I'm Dr. George Hamilton, it's a pleasure to meet you. these are my friends,"

"Officer Kevin Ryman, at your service!" Kevin chirped, giving a salute.

"...David King." David glanced away sheepishly, not liking the sudden attention.

"ha! what strapping young lads you are, excellent!" Albert laughed.

"well then, shall we go?" Albert smiled as he opened the door and stepped outside.

George nodded and followed the shorter man. David and Kevin fell in behind George.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

it felt like a long time since they left that small cabin, with all the twisting trails

that they walked on. David was starting to wonder if maybe the older man had become

forgetful, maybe he had alzheimer's? that would explain the poor condition of the cabin,

an older man living alone and constantly getting himself lost in the woods.

"Hey, Kev?" David whispered to the cop. "yeah?" Kevin glanced over at David.

"doesn't this guy strike you as strange?" "..how?" Kevin scrunched his eyebrows in

confusion. "why would he live in a cabin all alone? on top of that, why is there a

hospital in the middle of no where?" David grumbled.

"I don't know. maybe George is right, maybe he moved out here on vacation or

retirement.

the hospital, no idea. maybe a group of doctors wanted to have a hospital here in case

hikers and campers get lost or injured and wouldn't survive being air lifted out.."

David looked down at the ground, pondering about the situation they had somehow

gotten themselves into, yet again. he was increasingly getting annoyed. it was bad enough

with the monsters and all those strange conspiracy theories and puzzles and insane people

to deal with. but now they had to deal with some old fart in the woods?

perfect...

"Hey! Albert, slow down!" George suddenly called out, instantly catching David and

Kevin's attention. they quickly caught on that Albert had suddenly entertained the idea of

taking a jog, possibly forgetting that he was an escort. but damn, he ran fast for an old

man!

Kevin and David jogged just to be leveled with George, it would be more of a challenge

to catch up to Albert. "Albert, wait! we need to stick together! stop!" George called.

Albert never stopped, he just seemed to move faster and faster ahead of them.

"just what the hell does this guy eat for breakfast?" Kevin panted.

"dammit, how the hell are we supposed to stop him?" David hissed as he felt a knot

forming in his side. after all this hiking, he had thought that jogging would be easy...

Albert ran past a tree and was gone.

the three men stopped and tried to catch their breath.

"what the hell? he was supposed to lead us to that hospital.." Kevin grouched.

"what do we do now?" David frowned. oh, if he didn't have a soft spot he would have

gladly put that old coot through the ringer...

"I..guess we just try to push on. it can't be much farther." George sighed.

"great, more walking." Kevin sighed as he kicked a decent sized rock into a tree trunk.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

a little more walking gave the men more than they had bargained for. this portion of the

forest was infested with zombies. but these ones had a huge green bulb on their heads

that sprouted an orange flower.

"George...? did we eat any mushrooms today?" Kevin cocked his head to the side.

you could say that he had a look plastered on his face that would make you think he had

seen a human with a second head. but no, he's seen much worse than that in one day.

"no. I'm seeing them too, Kevin." George's skin seemed to take on a green hue from

disgust he must've been feeling after looking at the bizarre things. Kevin was beginning

to hate seeing all this green...

"freaks..." David grumbled, frowning at the grotesque beings. then he noticed something.

"George, look." David pointed at one limping creature. "what is it, David?"

"they're all wearing lab coats. are they...?" David mumbled hesitantly.

George's breathe briefly caught in his throat.

no...it can't be. it's Raccoon City Hospital all over again!

he couldn't take this, not again...

"no...please-" George shook his head in disbelief. Kevin glanced worriedly at the good

doctor and suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "come on, let's keep

moving."

Kevin knew that George's mind was in pieces after seeing his own hospital reduced to

hell.

Raccoon City itself was hell incarnate.

as he pulled George along with him, Kevin counted all the women he had ever slept with,

every beer he drank, every squirrel he accidentally ran over with his squad car...

was any of it wrong? sinful? did he deserve to be put through this..?

George sure didn't. the man saved lives, healed people. he was a saint.

none of this was fair.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

finally, they had reached the hospital.

George, David and Kevin crossed an old rickety bridge over a river to get to the hospital.

they realized too late just how old the bridge was when it broke apart and was washed

away.

"Fuck..." David snarled bitterly. that better not be the only way out!

"don't worry David, I'm sure there's another way." George patted the plumber's shoulder.

David calmed down and sighed. Kevin gave David a reassuring wink. David was

deadpanned.

almost instantly, the plumber thought of thousands of ways of taking that cop.

more than half of his fantasies were acted upon against the protests of the said officer.

and there was the sudden heat forming between his legs.

at this point, David didn't really care as much. he felt that they had all the rotten

luck and they were probably screwed anyway. he might as well enjoy the feeling of the

hard on. he only partially felt embarrassed and hoped that the other men didn't see.

while the other part of him kind of hoped that Kevin would at least notice, just so that

he could see David's primal urge to overtake him. take claim on him. make him all his...

maybe, just maybe, if he had a small opening to be by himself...

"Dave? you ok?" Kevin grabbed ahold of David's shoulder to shake him from his reverie.

"huh-? oh, yeah." David snapped back into his old, silent demeanor.

the plumber walked on to catch up with George, already walking onwards.

'he called me Dave...' David mused to himself, allowing a smile to form.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

George took the honor of opening the front door to the desolate hospital, the hinges

creaking and groaning. the smell of dust and mothballs greeted them, the familiar smell

of disinfectant long gone. the walls were cracked, the paint peeling in sheets.

as George carefully took a couple of steps into the hallway, he could see that there were

huge clumps of debris on the floor. he looked up and saw that they were chunks of the

ceiling itself. how can a hospital end up like this? how can any building get so bad..?

"paging Dr. Neglectful, you're needed to...fix everything." Kevin joked half-heartedly.

David snorted as George bit back a chuckle. "oh, it's probably not that bad-" George was

interrupted when a door slammed against the wall down the hall. just a few feet away.

the men jumped from the loud sound. they snapped their heads in the direction of the

slam, praying that it was a faulty door lock that allowed the door to swing in the wind.

they were wrong.

a bare-chested man with a black sack over his head stepped through the doorway, with

an axe in hand. it might as well have been the executioner himself.

"I..stand corrected." George gulped.

the man let out a harsh cry and charged forward, straight towards them.

"run!" David said simply and ran off in the other direction. the other two men quickly

followed suit after the nimble plumber.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! what do we do!" Kevin hissed to his team.

"you're the cop, arrest him!" David yelled back. "not with an axe!" Kevin shot back.

"uhh-split up! we'll hide and meet up again later!" George yelped as he heard the man

come barreling up the stairs, so close yet not too close.

"guuuhh..." Kevin fumbled with his words. he was not prepared for something like this!

"fine! split up!" David answered.

David ran off in one direction down a hallway while George stumbled into a table, he

recovered in time to miss the axe going towards his neck. the doctor ran off alone.

Kevin remained.

he didn't know where to go. but one thing did come to mind, and he was willing to

listen to that one basic instinct.

shoot him.

Kevin took out his gun and fired three shots into the man, one bullet hitting one of the

man's legs while the other two went into his left arm.

the man paused from the sudden attack. but he quickly recovered, giving another cry and

charging towards the officer. how could the bullets not affect him?

"screw it.." Kevin panted and took off back down the stairs.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kevin ended up at the ground level of the hospital. a basement?

he didn't care what it was as long as it was safe and far away from that monster.

it had to be a monster, no person has ever continued an attack after getting shot before,

at least not in all of Kevin's days on the force.

Kevin finally caught his breath and began to think for the first time since the ambush.

David and George are still somewhere in the building, he hoped that they were safe.

they still needed to get out of this forsaken forest, they needed a map!

but first, they had to get rid of that axe man, before he got rid of them...

for a split moment, Kevin wondered why there was even an axe murderer now of all

times.

when there's a whole other nightmare going on just a few miles into the city, there was

this behemoth breathing down their necks!

Kevin brushed it aside for now. he had to think of a way to get himself and his friends

out of here. what could he do...what could he use against that thing?

Kevin walked down the narrow hallway and saw a door to his left.

maybe he should start by checking all the rooms in this hallway and work his way back

up?

he might find supplies, weapons, or a way out.

Kevin took hold of the door knob and sucked in a deep breath, hoping that whatever was

on the other side of the door was something useful...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kevin opened the door and first saw grass on what used to be the concrete floor.

was this hospital just poorly constructed? everything was falling apart.

he saw the body of a male doctor pinned against the back wall, pinned by some green

thing. it almost looked like a power line, but they were black...

then Kevin followed the line to it's source. he nearly choked at the sight.

on the other side of the room was a huge plant. it was covered in...vines?

vines and flowers. it was moving too. it was alive!

what in the world created it? how did it get so big!

the cop was afraid to go into the room. but then he saw something glinting among the

grass engulfed floor. Kevin kept his eyes on the plant the whole way as he moved slowly

towards that one spot in the middle of the room.

upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a handgun.

he was low on bullets, the more artillery he could get his hands on, the better.

Kevin glanced over at the plant, it didn't do anything more than sway.

maybe the plant was harmless?

he was just going to grab the gun, he'd pick it up and be out of the room really quick.

but as he moved to pick it up, Kevin heard strange sounds above his head. dare he look..?

he gulped and slowly lifted his head up and saw long green vines whipping around in the

air wildly. it was almost as if they sensed his presence. he just jinxed himself.

the green vines set their sights on the hapless cop and swooped down to him.

before Kevin could put his hand on his gun and shoot, the vines wrapped themselves

around his body and tightened their grip. they weren't willing to let him go so easily.

Kevin grunted and writhed against the vines, he just couldn't get his hands loose!

the situation grew worse, Kevin realized, when the vines lifted him up off the floor.

he panicked and struggled more which only seemed to encourage the rope-like vines to

tighten more and more. he worried that if they tightened any more, he'd suffocate.

"noo..dammit! let go!" Kevin cried out. he kicked his legs out and squirmed.

the vines grabbed onto Kevin's uniform, tugging and pulling until it ripped into shreds.

what remained of Kevin's RPD uniform were his gloves, boots and the strips hanging off

of him. he was essentially nude.

the vines worked their way along Kevin's body, exploring his flesh.

'no..not this. anything but this! please!' Kevin pleaded.

the vines, if they had a mind of their own, it was made up.

one slithered into Kevin's cavern, pulling in and out. Kevin gritted his teeth and growled.

another vine wrapped around Kevin's cock, massaging him in a delicious rhythm.

"n-! nnn..." he murmured. he didn't want to enjoy it, but he didn't have much choice...

Kevin finally gave in and let go. he moaned and his body shivered from the attention.

why should he care? it's just a plant. he hasn't gotten together with a woman

in a long time. so why not enjoy it for a little while..?

if things got out of hand, he could always bite it and find some weed killer..

the vines expertly worked his body in clumsy, but lovely movements.

finally, Kevin cried out and his body went rigid as he came.

he went limp from exhaustion and tried to catch his breath. the vines sensed that he

was relaxing and no longer struggling. it slowly laid the spent cop onto the ground and

left him alone to rest.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

After some time, David had felt that it was a long enough wait and tried to search for

George and Kevin. the hospital was fairly big, just how far could they have gone?

he decided to start downstairs, since he heard the axe man's footsteps going upstairs.

he was in the basement, it was a good place as any to start.

David found a door to his left already open, which is odd. he peeked in and saw a giant

plant, it wasn't an ordinary plant. which spelled trouble.

but what caught his attention was Kevin lying naked on the floor.

he gasped and hurried forward, careful that he didn't alarm the mutant weed.

the plumber sat Kevin up, checking his pulse. he was still alive...

David sighed in relief and cradled Kevin's head gingerly.

"Kevin? Kevin, wake up." David mumbled, shaking the cop's shoulder.

Kevin mumbled in his sleep and stirred, it kind of cute. David brushed a few stray hairs

away from Kevin's face, tracing his fingers along his jaw line.

David heard sounds above his head and looked up to see vines.

"ah shit.." he mumbled.

the vines swooped down to David, trying to wrap around his body.

but unlike Kevin, David was quick on his feet. he threw Kevin over his shoulder and

flipped out his folding knife, preparing to make seaweed for his sushi.

a vine grabbed onto David's leg, but he slashed at it to the point where the creature at

the back of the room let out a shrill cry. another vine grabbed onto David out of

desperation, tearing off the front of his boiler suit and white shirt. he cursed.

"fucking plant!" he swiped at as many of them as he could within an arms reach and

managed to scare them back enough to give him some room to escape. David smirked in

victory and ran out of the room as quickly as possible, slamming the door shut behind

him.

David sighed in relief, he never wanted to step foot back in that room again.

he slid down until he hit the floor, Kevin cradled in his arms.

the plumber smiled down at the sleeping cop. "you sleep like a log..." he chuckled.

he ran his fingers through Kevin's long brown hair. for some reason, he wasn't shy around

Kevin as much anymore. maybe having a crazy axe murderer chasing after you makes

you appreciate the simple things in life...

David patted Kevin's cheek, that finally woke him up.

Kevin grumbled and yawned, peering up at David. "goddamn weeds.." he mumbled.

David grinned "after all that you can still crack jokes?" "yep."

David chuckled, brushing his hand along Kevin's hair comfortingly.

Kevin's eyes fluttered as he purred in content at the touch.

"when did you get so touchy.." Kevin murmured.

David glanced down and remembered that Kevin was still naked and blushed.

he helped the officer up and shouldered him. "heh, maybe you're rubbing off on me."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David helped Kevin upstairs and into the locker room that he had hidden inside.

"we need to get you some clothes, can't have you running around naked." he smirked.

"you don't seem all that bothered by it." Kevin grinned.

David snorted as he sat Kevin down on a bench and started going through lockers to see

if there was anything left over, at least something that fit anyway.

Kevin looked David over and felt the strong urge to whistle, but restrained himself.

since when did he start liking men? when did he look in David's direction?

was he dreaming...?

he wished that all of this was just a nightmare that he could wake up from.

but that wasn't possible. he had hoped and prayed to wake up. on top of that, he had

earned several good beatings from the nastiest of monsters that made him wish he

was out and dead to the world.

but for once, he was happy to be awake, just to behold the sight in front of him.

"you seem to be missing some threads yourself." Kevin commented about David's suit.

"the plant got a piece of me, but it's ok." David shook his head in disbelief.

"here, I think these will fit you." David brought out a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"there weren't any shoes, so I guess you'll have to wear your boots with this."

"that's fine, thanks." Kevin smiled at David.

as Kevin took the clothes from David their fingers brushed against each other.

David pulled away thinking that it would bother Kevin. but the cop grabbed onto David's

hand and held it to his cheek. David smiled softly and his fingers brushed along Kevin's

cheek in soft caresses. Kevin smiled and slowly moved in closer and kissed David.

David was taken aback but deepened the kiss, moaning as his fingers brushed his hair.

"let me get the rest of your uniform off.." David purred seductively as he began to tear

away the remaining strips of Kevin's RPD uniform. Kevin was only left with his gloves

and combat boots, his hard erection more evident. David could only smirk.

Kevin began to help David out of his boiler suit. the process took longer than they

would've preferred since David had to take off his work boots in order to get the

pants off. Kevin hummed as he ran a hand over David's chest, feeling the muscles.

"we don't have anything to make this easy on you, sorry.." David mumbled.

"nah, it's ok, I understand." Kevin beamed. David smiled apologetically and kissed him.

David gently pushed Kevin to signal him to lay back on the bench. Kevin laid down and

waited in anticipation for things to get started. David got between Kevin's legs and began

to slide his fingers into Kevin, spreading him. it didn't hurt as much because of the

vine incident just a few moments ago. Kevin groaned and hissed when David introduced

his cock into his warm cavern. David quickly began to stroke Kevin's member to ease the

pain and instantly heard Kevin's gratitude in moans and gasps. "mm..come on.." Kevin

whined.

"don't worry, we'll get there. gotta have patience." Kevin whimpered.

David then began to move within Kevin, starting at an even pace to ease the both of them

into a matching rhythm. Kevin instantly bucked his hips to meet with David's as he began

to moan louder. "ohh David...Dave..ah!" Kevin moaned deliciously. music to his ears.

David began to move even faster, stroking Kevin to match. Kevin threw his arms around

David's neck and sat upright so that they could touch their foreheads together.

"getting there...babe." Kevin breathed and kissed David.

in the first orgasm, Kevin threw back his head and cried out as he began to thrash about

wildly in the waves of bliss. David groaned and began to thrust faster.

it drove Kevin crazy and his movements made David move even faster.

with a final cry, Kevin went rigid and spasmed going limp and collapsing onto the bench.

David finished soon after and moaned, lowering himself onto Kevin.

they panted, trying to catch their breath, kissing and cuddling together.

they laid there for some time, they weren't sure for how long. but in that moment,

nothing mattered. nothing could hurt them, nothing could frighten them. they were safe

and they had each other. it was more than enough to lighten their spirits and encourage

them to keep moving forward.

it'll be difficult, but they have so much more vigor now.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kevin and David stepped out of the locker room together, dressed in fresh clothing.

although, the choice of style was questionable for whoever worked at this old hospital..

Kevin wore the tightly fitting blue jeans with a white shirt that accentuated his biceps.

he was saddened that he could no longer wear his RPD uniform, but he still had his

badge and .45 as keepsakes from his past. this was all he had left.

so much of his life was spent saving and protecting lives, only for them all to be killed

in the end. now he was left with his badge and gun, it was strange.

David wore dark jeans with a white tank top and a leather jacket.

he still kept his tool belt and his pendant. he took pride as a plumber, being able to

create and fix things with his own two hands was humbling. maybe when he escapes all

this he can become a full time mechanic.

"oh! there you two are!" they heard George sigh in relief.

the two men hurried over to George, he looked tired but still as optimistic as ever.

"glad to see you're ok, doc." David smiled. George smiled and nodded. "so, what's with

the new clothes?" George arched an eyebrow. "oh..they were pretty torn up, so we

thought it would be a good idea to change." Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"I see...well, I've got some good news. I found the map that'll help us out of here.

take a look at it." George showed David and Kevin an old, wrinkled map of the hospital

that was surrounded by the forest. "we didn't leave Raccoon City at all then.."

David grumbled bitterly. "no..but at least we can get out of this place through this

door." he pointed out. "I've been in that room, but the door is locked by some..vine. it's

wrapped around the handle and I tried everything I could think of to get rid of it.

but it just keeps growing back." David muttered and shook his head.

"well, that's where these come in handy." George smiled as he held up a handful of

syringes filled with some kind of green fluid. "what's that?" Kevin cocked his head.

"it's a serum that will kill these giant bulbs throughout the building. I read these files

in a doctor's office that explains everything. look." George replied sadly while handing

over a file.

"shit...so, this hospital was funded by Umbrella to conduct experiments on the patients?"

"yes, they were hoping to find some new drugs that could treat various diseases, but they

were too risky to test on the general public. so Umbrella built this hospital in the

forest where it's secluded, they promised the best medical care possible. however, all of

the patients recorded on file grew worse. they grew weaker, and they got an increased

appetite-similar to the..zombies that we faced back in the city. eventually, the patients

started dying off and turned into monsters. Umbrella knew that it was getting out of

control and had cut their funding and shut down the hospital. the director of this

hospital felt horribly guilty for everything that happened, he only wanted to help.

but..."

"but nothing, they should've known better. bastards..." David mumbled.

"this place is finished, there's nothing we can do now. but I wish that I could've found

out about it earlier, maybe the RPD could've stopped it before it was too late."

Kevin bowed his head with a saddened expression. David held onto his shoulder and

gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"listen, if we can just find these bulbs and inject them with this serum it'll weaken

the giant plant in the basement, it controls all the vines here. if it's weakened then

maybe it'll release it's hold on the door out of here." George gave a couple to both

David and Kevin.

Kevin glanced at the syringe in his hand and gave a nod.

"alright, let's go do some gardening."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

they had found three bulbs throughout the rest of the building but there was just one

left to find, and it was on the roof.

"oh dear, I don't do well with heights." George wiped his forehead with his

handkerchief as he looked up at the vines that gripped the wall. "sorry, doc. but we

gotta get up and take care of it if we want to get out of here." David patted George's

shoulder in sympathy. George took a deep breath and nodded. "you're right, and I've

faced much worse than this. it shouldn't be a problem"

Kevin was the first one up on the roof, as he waited for the other two men to come up

he looked around pass the time. he found a notebook lying on the ground.

"huh, what's this?" Kevin picked it up and began to read. "oh...no.." he mumbled.

"what? what is it?" David asked as he helped George up onto the roof.

"this is Albert's journal. his wife was really sick and so he brought her here so she could

get help. since this is the hospital that was funded by Umbrella, they gave her the

experimental treatment. they only made things worse. she appeared to be better at first,

but then she got hungrier and hungrier, until she finally died and began to mutate.

they left her...in the basement." Kevin gulped after remembering that giant plant

in the basement from earlier.

"so...that thing that we saw, it might've been.."

"her." Kevin finished for David.

David ran his hand through his hair in disbelief, cursing and kicking a rock.

"they were innocent! they were just an old, married couple! those fucking bastards!"

George grabbed onto David's arm to try and calm him down.

"easy, easy David! there's nothing we can do now. I'm sorry.." he whispered.

"there's more." Kevin mumbled. "how much more can there be to this place?"

"Albert has been hunting and killing wild animals...and hikers. he believes that that

plant is still his wife, and she's hungry. so he feeds her regularly..."

"so, this whole time..? this was a trap? that old man tricked us into coming here just

so we could be plant food?" David was getting really pissed by now.

just when Kevin opened his mouth to try and calm the enraged David King, there was

grunting heard coming up the side of the wall that they just climbed. "what..?"

"it's al.." David muttered taking a step back. "hurry, George we've got to get you up

to the last level!" Kevin ran to the wall and bent over to cup his hands to boost George

up onto the higher tier of the hospital.

"wha-but what about you two? you can't fight him off on your own!" George fumbled.

"it's ok, we'll just distract him enough until you get that last weed. then we can get

out of here!" Kevin smiled reassuringly at George. "o..ok."

George hurried over and gently slipped his foot into Kevin's hands and was boosted up

until he could reach the vines and climb the rest of the way up.

"ok, I'm going to get it. be careful you two!" George called down.

just then, Albert climbed up and swung his leg over the edge. he brought up his axe and

gave a cry and began to charge at whoever was closest.

that just happened to be Kevin.

"oh..crap!" Kevin got his gun and fired at him, once again, it did nothing.

"fuck!"

Albert charged and swung his axe towards Kevin's head. Kevin dodged and crawled

away. the walkway was far too narrow to fight, there was no way he could fend him off

like this.

Albert swung his axe again. Kevin rolled away, rolled too close to the edge.

Albert laughed and kicked Kevin in the stomach, catching him off guard. Kevin grunted

and tried to stand up and run. Albert charged once more and there was no more room to

escape, Kevin fell over the edge.

Kevin managed to grab the edge of the roof, hanging on for dear life.

Albert chuckled and began to grind the sole of his shoe into Kevin's hand. Kevin hissed

and cursed as he tried to keep his grip. "help...help me!"

"hey, Al. long time no see." Albert looked behind him and saw David with an odd

contraption. a piece of concrete duct taped to a steel pipe.

"ha! what is that going to do?" Albert laughed at the pitiful looking weapon.

David ran forward and swung it down, hard.

the makeshift hammer smacked against Albert's chest, pushing him back. Al stumbled

back and tried to regain his footing. David swung once more and hit his leg, nearly

shattering it. Albert howled in pain, he hobbled away and fled from the angry plumber.

David dropped the hammer and bent down to grab Kevin's hands.

"D-David..." Kevin groaned as he pulled himself back up on the ledge.

"hey babe, sorry about that." David smirked and embraced Kevin in a tight hug.

"heh...and here I thought I was going to end up as a pancake." Kevin laughed nervously.

"you'd be one sexy pancake." David chuckled. Kevin grinned and cuddled closer.

"hey, are you two alright!" George called down to them. "yeah, we're ok."

"did you get the bulb?" David called back up. "yes-woah!"

suddenly the building shifted. "uh..oh..I think the plant was holding the building

together. I wasn't anticipating that." George bit his lip.

"we better get to that door, fast!" David ushered George to hurry back down so they

could make the journey back downstairs and reach the exit.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"we're making good on time, almost there." David panted as they hurried down the

hallway towards to door. they could almost taste freedom, if it ever had a flavor.

"my darling Dorothy needs to feed!"

Albert rounded the corner and charged at the trio, taking them by surprise.

"goddammit! don't you ever quit!" Kevin yelled as he grabbed a chair and tossed it at

the lumbering man. Albert took the chair to the chest and stopped briefly in pain.

"that's it, I've had it with you!" David snarled as he a chunk of concrete off the floor

and tossed it straight at al's head. the man cried out and fell back against the ground.

"come on, let's go!" Kevin called and hurried down the hallway, only to have his ankle

grabbed by the masked man. "gah! fuu-" Al brought Kevin down and towered above him

as the officer laid on the ground stunned. "you'll be a fine treat for her..."

"hey Albert, life is too precious to throw away for petty disputes." George muttered as

he shot a vile of the green serum into al's back. at first it was a grunt from the

mosquito bite sensation. but then he dropped the axe and began to stumble to and throe

as if he were drunk. "whaaa...gaaaah...ahhhh!" he held onto his head in agony and ran

off towards the basement.

"what the hell is in that stuff?" David arched a brow as he helped his lover off the

floor. "it's a poison. it's a slow, painful death." George shook his head sadly.

"don't feel bad, doc. you saved Kevin. and you avenged so many lives..." David

patted his shoulder comfortingly. George gave a small smile.

"he won't bother us anymore, let's get going!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Albert stumbled down the stairs to the basement, the sheer agony of the poison in his

blood stream is too great to form into words intelligible words.

he limped towards the open doorway. the room that housed his beloved.

he had to see her one last time...

the mutant plant opened up and slowly sputtered out a female body, Dorothy.

Al removed his black mask and dropped to his knees, cradling Dorothy in his arms.

"oh my dear...I'm so sorry, for everything. I promise I'll never leave you again."

for a brief moment, Albert grieved for the life he and his wife lost. he mentally

punished himself for killing all those innocent people as sacrifices.

as quickly as the moment began, it ended with a stone slab, crushing the couple.

it was painless, and they were together. forever more...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

the trio ran as fast as they could out the door and back into the forest, on the other

side of the hospital. the men were at a safe distance where they could finally rest.

the vines broke apart, breaking the seal on the building. the hospital crumbled and

collapsed into itself. a loud, earth shaking rumble echoed throughout the woods.

but only the three were there to witness it.

"I never wanna see another flower as long as I live.." Kevin grumbled as he crossed his

arms behind his head. George and David chuckled at the carefree cop.

"hey George, how do we get out of here?" David glanced at the doctor.

"oh...about that, apparently we have been walking around in circles."

"...what?" David narrowed his eyes.

"Umbrella also took precautions to keep this place a secret, they built barricades

and surrounded the previous trails with debris to confuse and divert hikers.

it was an accident that we even found our way out here..." George bit his lip as he

looked at the map.

Kevin busted out in insane laughter while David kicked at rocks and logs alike in a fit

of anger and frustration. the two men were certainly polar opposites...

"it's alright, the map says that we can get out of here. but we're going right back

into the city, it's either that or we're stuck here." George rubbed his head.

"fuck...dammit!" David grumbled to himself, crossing his arms.

"it's ok, let's just get out of here. I don't want to sit here more than I have to."

Kevin announced as a more positive outlook.

"alright, let's get going." George smiled and took the lead once more.

"maybe I'll get to see Cindy, I'm starting to miss her.." George thought aloud.

David started to walk when Kevin snuggled up to him and purred.

David couldn't resist the smile that crept onto his face when his new lover snuggled up

to him so comfortably. he wrapped an arm around the cop and held him close.

"don't worry, we'll make it." he sighed tiredly.

"mm-hmm..just gotta stick together." Kevin nodded with a smile.

"say...is there any chance that we could stop and have more sex?" Kevin purred.

David burst out laughing loudly for the first time.

"oh, get a room you two!" George barked out in laughter.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I'm finally posting this story up, sorry that it took me so long!

I had been busy with appointments, then got sick, then I've become obsessed with

Revelations to get around to editing this and posting it. But I finally had time to get this

fixed, so I hope you'll enjoy it!

When I played the "Flashback" scenario in Outbreak, there were a few holes in the plot

that I had hoped to fill in this story. How was it that no one ever found the old abandoned

hospital? I also wanted to give some Al some more background, like a full name, and

describe why he lived all alone in the woods.

Another thing I've been curious about, how in the world do any of the characters from

Outbreak change their costumes in the game-where do they find the time to change?

The only solution I could come up with is that either they were already wearing them or

they just came upon them after getting their old ones ruined, but whatever.

By the way, to answer whatever questions you may have about the given title to this

story, I named it after the actual mythical Mandrake root-which vaguely resembles a

human, having arms and legs and possibly a face. Since there were plant zombies in the

"Flashback" scenario, I thought that the title was befitting.

I wrote this weeks ago, it was a finished story and I wanted to share it with you all.

I don't know when I'm going to start writing DavidxKevin stories again, but when

"The Fantasy" series is finished I'll post those chapters up!

Lin


End file.
